


Happy Accidents

by PassiveIre



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because Rimmer's a smeghead, but it's still fluff, if you want lovey dovey stuff move on cause it ain't here, patient Lister, taking it slow, with some fond bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveIre/pseuds/PassiveIre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the second million years, Rimmer starts monitoring the radiation levels. Casually, at first, then more religiously when it looks like David “Dave” Lister, the last human in the universe, might actually have a chance of getting out of that damned pod one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is called "Happy Accidents" because these little ficlets just sort of happen sometimes when I'm texting my friend, sharing thoughts and feelings about the show, then oops, I fic'd. Also because coming up with a title is probably the hardest thing! Beta'd by ThisRedCat, thanks, and hope you enjoy!

Rimmer goofs off for the first few decades of stasis. Eventually he starts hanging around the stasis pod, studying Lister and talking nonsense to him for hundreds of years. 

Sometime after the second million years, he starts monitoring the radiation levels. Casually, at first, then more religiously when it looks like David “Dave” Lister, the last human in the universe, might actually have a chance of getting out of that damned pod one day. He starts counting down days. Imagining how he won’t be alone anymore. 

When Arnold J. Rimmer gets his hard light mode, he is surprised that Lister’s touches have _tones_. His nerves are sensitive at first, naturally, because its been so long since he has had physical contact. He’s jumpy, but Lister is his same self while Rimmer gets used to it. Eventually Rimmer can tell the difference between ‘fond’, or ‘concerned’, or ‘cautious curiosity’ when Lister bumps against him on purpose or pats his shoulder in friendly victory. 

This is when Rimmer knows that they are companions. 

So he starts mouthing off a bit more. But after a while, his insults lack the right amount of _oomph_. He fears they are actually beginning to sound **affectionate**. So he waits for Lister to notice. 

One day he sees Lister noticing—watches his face of comprehension—and wanders around the ship, worrying about when his shipmate will bring it up. 

For Christmas, Lister tries to make Rimmer a set of noise cancelling headphones out of an old headset and some hospital gauze. 

They’re hideous, and Rimmer refuses to wear them. He actually starts a row because they’re such a selfish gift. Lister just wants to play his guitar more. The two insult each other, but Rimmer is secretly pleased at how thoughtful they are, even if he’d never admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lister just _grins_ , extra fondly, at Rimmer as he cheekily eats his curry. Like he knows something Rimmer doesn’t. 

It’s not as heavily seasoned as Lister makes it (honestly he could barely stand the smell), but now Lister can taste the rice and chicken more. It’s nice, actually. He might have to figure up more ways to get Rimmer to cook for him. 

Rimmer just squints over the rim of his coffee mug, made _correctly_ thanks, and tries to ignore the feeling of being plotted against.

“Shut it!”

“I haven’t even said anything, Rimmer.”

“Your face is saying things, and I don’t like what your face is saying, _Lister_.”

“Daaave, by now, don’t you think?”

“Now what?”

“Rimmerrrr~.”

“Lister, I don’t know WHAT you are talking about.” 

“You made me curry.” 

“W-well y…YOU, you made me coffee the other morning, don’t be—what are you doing?!”

Rimmer hops out of his chair when Lister rounds their small dining room table, getting nice and close just to see Rimmer squirm a little more against the wall he’s backed into. He watches Rimmer’s eyes and nostrils flare with expectation and slight panic as he slowly raises a hand. 

The sunny kitchenette goes unfathomably silent and still. 

Lister claps a hand down on Rimmer’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for the food, man.” Lister may be a bit disappointed that Rimmer looks both shocked and relieved. That bit shifts a little in his chest, deciding that Rimmer still isn’t ready….he’d hoped—but no. “I’ll make it up to ya sometime.” 

“I’m not calling you Dave.” Rimmer huffs definitively, jerking at the hem of his pajama top to straighten it. 

“Oookay, Rimmer.” Lister sits back down to finish his plate. Dark eyes winking with concealed smiles, like promises. “Ookay.”


End file.
